Let It Rain
by Shadow Empress
Summary: Kaoru hated her mentor the moment that he left her to follow a darker path. 90 years later, the two once again meet. Tension thickens and past memories arise as the Immortals fight each other for what they believe in; or is it what they use to believe?
1. Chapter One

**_ Disclaimer:_** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; I am merely borrowing some of its characters for a few chapters. The Vampire facts are not mine, I'm going by the facts that I actually find. I really don't believe in portraying Vampires the way that they're not, it's disrespectful to our fellow creatures that share our world.

**_ Summary:_** The rain will cleanse my past, will wash away my worries, and rid me of my memories; Let It Rain….

**Let It Rain**

**_ Written By Shadow Empress_**

Chapter One

* * *

The rain; she always did love the rain.

She loved the feel of it against her creamy milk colored skin, enjoyed the sound of the rain pouring down on the ground, and her eyes marveled at the elements that always came along with the rain.

Thunder roared as the water from the Heavens poured and lightning became the only source of light in her world that was now shielded by large black clouds, which loomed in the sky like a barrier from the Earth to the ever immortal sun. Her hate for the sun had only fueled her adoration for the stormy weather.

The 21-year-old look alike loathed the sun more than she did the mortals that were constantly after her very soul; if she still had one that is.

If it weren't for the fact that she could never again be in the sun's presence, could never again feel the sun against her skin, then maybe she wouldn't have learned to detest the sun in such a manner.

One would think that she loved it, held the memories of the sun dear to her heart because it was the only safe way for her to feel the warmth of the golden orb in the sky. She had been alone too long to ever learn to be able to love anything or anyone but the rain.

She loved the rain.

The clashing, colliding, and mayhem that accompanied the rain every time it came brought peace to her heart, even if it were just for a few minutes.

It seemed that every time she had a bad day the rain would come and it would comfort her in the easiest of ways, lulling her to relax with its symphony of music, making her laugh with its constant plays, and washing away her terrible memories. Then again it always rained in Bergen, Norway; her location in Europe for the time being.

The cold and damp area of Bergen, Norway was her favorite vacation spot and she had made a vow to come back at least once every decade to relax in her small apartment and watch the rain fall.

Yes, she knew that she was a Vampire, knew that she was forever cursed of being part of the Damned Society. Even after a century of being converted she still couldn't get over the fact that she was now forced to drink from humans or rob from a Blood Bank if she wanted to keep her trail cold for the Hunters.

Luckily she only had to feed on human blood once every month to survive, the blood of the very thing that she use to be.

However, she constantly needed blood within her system, so every two weeks she would drink the life liquid from farm animals to fulfill her hunger. The taste wasn't as fulfilling as human blood, but it would do until she absolutely needed the blood of a mortal.

The Human race was fortunate that she was not like most of the other Vampires that drank nothing but human blood that they either retrieved from a Blood Bank, Donors, or their own Sources.

The Vamprie scowled to herself as a disturbing thought entered her mind at the mention of Sources. It was sickening to think about how some Vampires would actually have sex with their food.

Sources were fed from once a month to keep the body flowing and working properly, but it was absolutely disgusting for a Source and Vampire to sleep together, for that would be like a human sleeping with a cow before he or she ate a hamburger; it was simply not done.

But what repulsed the Vampire the most that so many thought that her Kindred drank from the neck to get to the artery. If one were to actually do such a thing, then the human would merely die of blood loss, due to the fact that with every heart beat the blood would come spurting out of the artery. Ang most Vampires knew better than to drain a human completely, because if they did then they wouldn't have a chance to come back for another feeding.

Not many knew this though--knew that most experienced Vampires drank from the vein of their prey--for humans were too busy thinking that Vampires were actually like the ones that they saw in the movies.

It made the female Vampire growl in distaste every time she thought about it; Vampires were nothing like what the film directors portrayed them to be, not at all.

Shaking her head of such trivial thoughts, the creature of the night stood up from near the window where she had been watching the rain and walked into her small living room.

Disappointed that the rain had stopped so early, the female sat on the small white leather couch that was seated before the 13-inch television screen.

Getting herself comfortable in her white t-shirt that went low enough so that it showed her belly button and her white pants, the Vampire turned on the TV to the closest news channel.

"In later news, from around the globe, there have been miraculous amounts of murders in Las Vegas. Countless people have been found with a large sum of blood drained from their bodies and a few have even been found butchered," began the anchor woman.

"Idiotic creatures, they should learn to keep their activities low. By this time next week they'll completely expose us," cursed the Vampire, her sapphire orbs narrowing in exasperation; it was amazing how her own Kindred could act so foolish and not think about the consequences.

Standing up, she clicked off the TV in annoyance and walked into the kitchen that had just about enough room for one person to work their way around in the small area.

Looking through the cabinets, she smiled when she found her indigo ribbon and quickly placed her long lavender locks that had cascaded onto her shoulders into a high ponytail and took out a loaf of bread from the fridge and a knife from a drawer.

The sound of the phone ringing pounded in her ears, her sensitive hearing amplifying its loud wailing.

Growling, she picked up the cordless phone to her right.

"What?" snapped the Vampire, not at all happy over her pervious thoughts on how humans disrespected her culture.

"Who woke up on the wrong side of the coffin? You need to chill out Kaoru; maybe you'd like to join my in Las Vegas this summer? I'm telling you, you need to get away from Europe," came the lecturing reply on the other end of the line, the familiar voice causing the other Vampire to roll her eyes.

"Look, I'm just about to make a sandwich and I haven't fed in a few nights, so spare me one of your speeches, Misao. I'm not going to go to Las Vegas just to stop a newbie that's just been infected," stated Kaoru calmly as she held the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she reopened the refrigerator.

"Come on Kaoru, if you don't help me stop them then our Society will be exposed, and you know that Hiko won't be happy," pleaded Misao, hoping that her friend would join her on her new assignment.

"If that Vampire wants to stop an adolescent that obviously has no mentor from the way that he's killing so many people and drinking so much blood, then he can do it himself," said Kaoru with a shrug as she shut the refrigerator door closed after she took out the baloney and cheese.

"Kaoru, you know what it's like to just become a Vampire; you were only turned a century ago! We both know that this new one won't stop until his brain and body catch up with his new transformation and that might take weeks," reminded Misao, her voice begging the other Vampire to join her in Nevada.

"You want me to join you in the States?" asked Kaoru as she sliced the loaf of brown bread into two horizontally.

"Well duh! I need you to come down here before dawn. We can stay at my penthouse together while you're there so that you have a place to sleep during the day," said Misao as if she had expected her friend to give in.

"I never said that I'd go," reminded Kaoru as she added a few slices of baloney to her growing sandwich.

"Kaoru!" yelled Misao on the other end as Kaoru swore about stupid weasels and their loud voices.

"No need to scream in my ear, I can hear you even if you were whispering," seethed Kaoru as she tried to clean out her ear so that she could hear again.

"Please Kaoru? What if this one is an Inheritor?" asked Misao, trying to persuade her into coming all the way from Europe to the United States.

"That must suck for him then to be born a Vampire; probably just reached puberty or something," said Kaoru in revulsion. She knew all to well how painful it was to be human and then suddenly have your life turned upside because of something you couldn't prevent.

"Therefore we must help him! Come on Kaoru, you helped me, can't you help me help him too?" urged Misao.

"Why don't you just help him yourself? You do know…." Began Kaoru but was quickly cut off.

"I saw Battousai at a night club in Las Vegas two nights ago dancing with a few girls," added Misao seriously.

"What?" asked Kaoru incredulously as she forgot all about her sandwich and went to wash her hands in the sink. Her friend's tone had changed so drastically that it almost seemed unreal.

"I'm serious, I saw him at a night club two nights ago with two Sources. He probably took them out to have fun and there was another Vampire with him too," said Misao quickly.

"Inheritor or Classical?" asked Kaoru as she leaned one hand on the counter near her sandwich and the other holding the phone.

"Most likely Classical, he's too old to be a Night-timer, but his blood did have a small amount of human blood, though I'm guessing he just fed from one of the Sources, so he couldn't have been an Inheritor," remembered Misao.

"Did they leave Las Vegas yet? What did the other guy look like?" asked Kaoru, curiosity getting the better of her.

"They haven't left yet, not that I know of. The Juppongatana was pissed off when they found out about the adolescent. Those two were most likely there to stop the kid from becoming insane or joining the Malkavian Clan; Shishio seemed to be keen to have his men follow them around," said Misao, her words filled with disgust and irritation as she spoke about a Clan of her own Kindred.

"There's no way that the kid is going to become that mentally unstable, not unless he isn't taught or put into his place within a few nights. What did the other guy look like?" repeated Kaoru.

"Right to the point as always, I see. Well he had spiky brown hair and he drank a lot. He alsohad this white coat on that had the word 'bad' on it in Japanese characters," said Misao as she tried to remember.

"Sagara Sanosuke…. I should have known," said Kaoru mostly to herself.

"Something bad about that?" asked Misao, perplexed at how her friend's mood had abruptly changed.

"It means I'll have another to deal with before I can get to him. By the time I get there it should be an hour before dawn. Do you think that we can spot them before then?" asked Kaoru.

"So you're going? Yes! I knew that you'd go," said Misao happily, _especially after I mentioned him_, added Misao to her self mentally.

"See you then, Misao," said Kaoru.

"Bye! Have a nice flight!" said Misao before clicking off the same time her friend did.

"The things I do to find you Battousai," whispered Kaoru as she grabbed her white purse and a black trench coat. She could only hope that the airport would allow her to catch a last minute ride.

Making sure to grab her money as well, she walked out and locked her apartment; the half done sandwich left forgotten on the counter.

.:oXo:.

_ What am I? What have you done to me?_

_ You're a Vampire. You were on the brink of death; I gave you a second chance._

_ Why me? Why couldn't you just let me die?_

_ I couldn't see you die. A beauty such as yourself wasn't meant to die._

_ I can't believe you did this to me!_

_ I can't either…._

.:oXo:.

"This place has gotten more active since the last time we were here," admitted a tall man with spiky brown hair and sparkling chocolates orbs as he rode in the night in a black Porsche.

"We haven't been here for decades, of course it's changed," said a shorter man with long red hair placed carelessly into a low ponytail, in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, but you still look 24," added the other man as he drove along the night enjoying the dazzling lights of Las Vegas and the water works.

"You look 22 and you're still just as idiotic as the day we met. I guess wisdom coming with age doesn't really apply to you Sanosuke," said the redhead with a chuckle, gaining himself a dark glare.

"Shut up Kenshin," snapped the other man threateningly.

"Can we not argue and just relax? I came here to get away from the rain," said Kenshin as he leaned back into his seat, his black pants and short sleeved shirt blending into the night.

"We've known each other for what… a century and a half now? For as long as I've known you, you use to love the rain, and now you're doing all that you can to get away from it. Why?" asked Sanosuke curiously as he looked at his friend's tense face; the other Vampire had changed without even knowing it.

"I don't know, I just don't like it anymore," answered Kenshin with a shrug.

"You're becoming weirder and weirder by the day man, you need this time to relax, so let's relax. So, where do you want to go to tonight to get your mind off of things now that we've fed enough to last us the rest of the month?" asked Sanosuke with a grin on his face.

"To get you some better clothes," mocked Kenshin as he looked at his fellow comrade's khaki pants and old white jacket.

"Shut up," growled the Vampire as he turned in towards a department store.

"This time, I'll help you choose the outfit," said Kenshin smirking as he got out of the car, glad that his features weren't as pale as they were before he had drank his fill a few nights ago.

"As long as no gay guy touches me, then I'm fine," said Sanosuke, a shiver running down his spine as he remembered the last time that a male had tried to 'dress' him.

Laughing heartedly, the two stepped into the store, happy to be alive and well after their latest assignment.

.:oXo:.

_ Now what?_

_ What?_

_ What do I do now that you've…changed me?_

_ You drink blood._

_ Why?_

_ Because it's either you get your nourishments from blood, or you die._

_ But I already drank blood when you infected me…._

_ Are you trying to say that I gave you a disease?_

_ No._

_ Good._

_ I'm saying you are the disease._

_ …._

.:oXo:.

"Great, you're here! Did you find the place okay? Where's your luggage? You didn't even bring your weapon?" Kaoru was bombarded with questions the moment she entered the penthouse that took up one side of the entire top floor and was greeted by a none too happy Misao.

"I raced to the airport and barely managed to get a ticket, just got off the plane, drove here in a crazy taxi cab that didn't know what the red light meant, and it's almost close to dawn; can you please just give me a break?" asked Kaoru as she slumped into one of the black leather couches that was placed in the living room.

The other Vampire only bounded over to the door and locked it, her ebony locks tied neatly into a long braid, which fell past her waist, following her every movement.

Sitting down in her black and white skirt with a collar white shirt, the Vampire seemed more like a school girl than a 50-year-old daughter of a Damned and she barely looked 18.

Looking around, Kaoru noticed that the penthouse was fairly large and had one master bedroom and two smaller guest rooms in the back. Out in the living room the three set of black leather couches created a semicircle around a large flat screen TV that you could see to your right when you entered the home. On the left was large marble tiled kitchen and there was a spare bathroom just next to the guestroom on the right side of the long hallway.

"You had the place painted white again? Wasn't it green just a few years ago?" asked Kaoru as she looked at her friend who was beaming happily that she had noticed.

"I really didn't like the jungle type look, so I had it changed. Do you like it?" asked Misao happily.

Kaoru only nodded her opinion. Even if the place was a lot more luxurious than her own, it didn't have the homey feeling that she got when she was in an area that rained, or was at least damp and had a lot of precipitation.

"Come here, I got a huge window installed to the right just beside the big screen TV," said Misao as she took Kaoru's hand and dragged her off of the couch.

Dropping her purse onto the couch, the Vampire followed her friend towards the black velvet curtains. Her eyes widened as the curtains were pulled away to reveal the majestic lights of Las Vegas and the tall buildings that encircled the hotel.

"Look down there, towards your left," said Misao, her voice full of excitement as she watched Kaoru's expression glow when she the grand water display before her.

"It's beautiful," gasped Kaoru, her eyes twinkling like a child just about to go on a large roller coaster for the first time.

"I knew how much you liked the rain, and the place is pretty dry, so I wanted you to be able to see the wettest places," mocked Misao, smiling when her friend hugged her.

"This is wonderful! But you really didn't have to do this for me, or is there another reason," said Kaoru with a frown as she pulled back and inspected her friend to see any hidden motives.

"Okay, I did it for myself," admitted Misao jokingly as she pulled up her hands in defense, causing the two to laugh.

"We have one hour," began Kaoru, her expression serious as she looked at Misao.

"He'll have to sleep as well in an hour, he's not accustomed to the light," stated Misao.

"I was talking about Battousai," said Kaoru.

"Well he has to sleep too you know! You have all of eternity to find the bloody bastard and kick his ass for leaving you like that! This one only has a few weeks before he'll live the rest of his life in a mental hospital or an asylum," said Misao just as seriously.

Sighing in defeat, Kaoru only nodded.

"Great, let me get my coat and find a dagger or something for you," said Misao with a smile as she rushed down the long hall way towards the master bedroom.

Slouching back into one of the comfortable sofas, Kaoru only closed her eyes; her body feeling the effects of the sun rising and alarming her that she needed to rest for the upcoming night so that she wouldn't be tempted to go into the sun's harmful rays.

.:oXo:.

_ So we can still go into the sun?_

_ Yes, but you'll feel weak, ill, and you can get harmful blisters._

_ Then why I do always get so sleepy before daw, if I'm allowed to go into the sun even with the consequences?_

_ You're a Classical Vampire so the effects of the sun will be more painful to you than it is for Inheritors and Night-timers; your body's only doing it for protection _

_ Why aren't I an Inheritor or Night-timer?_

_ Because I was the one that changed you, and I'm a Classical Vampire._

_ So?_

_ Therefore you're a Classical Vampire! Plus, you can't be one of the other two unless you were born that way._

_ That's not fair! You should have been born an Inheritor or Night-timer!_

_ I think you're missing the point…._

.:oXo:.

A/N: That's about it; I hope that you guys liked the chapter. Oh yeah, the italic dialogue is very important because it tells an inner story and plus it allows me to put Vampire facts in it too.


	2. Chapter Two

**_ Disclaimer:_** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; I am merely borrowing some of its characters for a few chapters. The Vampire facts are not mine, I'm going by the facts that I actually find. I really don't believe in portraying Vampires the way that they're not, it's disrespectful to our fellow creatures that share our world. 

** Let It Rain**

**_ Written By Shadow Empress_**

Chapter Two

* * *

Kaoru yawned as Misao drove her silver Celica frantically down the alleyways that she knew so well. 

Dawn was approaching and the older Vampire was getting tired. Her body was slowly losing its powers as it tried desperately to get her to sleep and avoid the sun altogether.

"Las Vegas is a crowded place. How do you know that he'll be in one of the alleys?" asked Kaoru, finally turning to face her friend.

"Don't question me while I'm on a mission, Kaoru! Hiko wants this boy found, and damn it, he will be! I am not going to let the Juppongatana get to him before we Shinsengumi do! Plus, I'll be able to gloat in Saitou's face if we find him first," beamed Misao as she kept her focus on the road, a huge grin on her face.

Sighing, Kaoru shook her head. She knew how competitive and how much Misao had wanted to shove things in the face of their superior. If Hiko didn't have a higher position and the Wolf, then she was certain that Misao would have been fired long before now.

"We can start fresh tomorrow night when there's more time to look for the kid. Why don't we head back to your place now?" asked Kaoru, getting more and more tired by the second. They had around half an hour left before things got really bad.

"Oh all right, but you can't go looking for your creator until Myojin's found!" said Misao as if she were scolded a child not to eat a cookie before dinner.

Hearing Kaoru growl an agreement, Misao smirked before stopping her car. The only way out of the alley now was to back out until she got onto one of the streets. Just as she placed the car in reverse, Kaoru unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" asked Misao incredulously, not understanding her friend's actions at all.

"He's here," said Kaoru, her voice low as she narrowed her eyes.

Eyes widening, the younger woman turned off the car and got out as well. Her emerald colored eyes looked around the alley and noticed a silhouette of a figure slowly making its way over.

The body of what looked like a young boy was swaying towards them as the person groped at the wall to keep his balance.

"Wow. This was easier than I thought," blinked Misao, disbelieving that they had found the boy quicker than ever. If she had known Kaoru would have been the key to finding the boy, she would have called her friend earlier to join her.

Kaoru growled, baring her fangs as she crouched down and took out the dagger Misao had given to her earlier. It was a warning to the young Vampire to make him more alert.

"Kaoru!" hissed Misao as she glared at the more experienced Vampire when the boy froze and looked over and finally spotted them.

"It's better to teach him how to survive now. If he doesn't know the basics, then he'll be killed even when he gets training from the others," stated Kaoru before she jumped at the inexperienced creature.

A scream of shock and fear came from the boy as Kaoru landed on his small form, instinctively lodging the dagger near the boy's throat. The boy had obviously just fed.

Kaoru didn't budge when she felt him freeze beneath her in terror, didn't even blink as Misao raced over.

"Yahiko Myojin?" questioned Kaoru, her voice demanding enough to make the kid nod his head vigorously. He was apparently in too much of a shock, in too much of a daze from the last few days, to actually do anything else. She scowled slightly as the smell of fresh blood reached her nostrils; she knew she couldn't feed tonight.

Kaoru finally stood up and nodded to Misao to indicate they had the right Vampire.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Misao helped Yahiko up.

"We're from the Shinsengumi and we're here to bring you to a place to help you learn how to control your powers. If you run away, then either the Ishin Shishi or the Juppongatana might get you. They're just as bad as we are. And don't mind Kaoru, she's just a bit upset since it's close to dawn," acknowledged Misao as she motioned her head towards the horizon.

Yahiko only blinked at her confused, his large deer like eyes confused and untrusting.

"It basically translates into get your butt in the car and let us take you to safety," spat out Kaoru. She was never a morning person.

Slightly intimidated by Kaoru's anger and bossiness, Yahiko quickly got into the backseat of the car.

Sighing, Misao got into the car the same time that her friend did.

"You know, if you keep acting like this everyone's going to think you have PMS 24/7, Kaoru," admonished Misao as she started the engine, causing the boy in the back to blush furiously. He obviously was very new to the concept of being a Human male as well.

"Just get us back to the hotel, itachi musume," said Kaoru annoyed, rubbing her eyelids that were threatening to cover her eyes completely.

Growling when she heard Yahiko laugh in the back of the car, Misao started the car and began their drive back to her place. It was a good thing she had two guest bedrooms in her penthouse.

.:oXo:.

_How can you drink black coffee without any sugar?_

_Why should you care how I drink my coffee?_

_ Because it's just gross! I mean…the taste is horrible!_

_It proves that your senses are improving with your age, but it seems that you've got a long ways to go, since you can't taste everything that makes up my drink._

_What are you talking about? Black coffee still tastes the same to me; disgusting!_

_You should really pay attention to what one tells you, you know._

_I know what you said, you said you liked black coffee!_

.:oXo:.

The red haired Vampire froze in mid-swirl of his spoon in his coffee cup. His amber eyes narrowed darkly as his crimson bangs shielded them from view. He hadn't expected for his creation to be in Las Vegas of all places, or in such a dry area for that matter.

"I still don't think wearing all black is any better than black and white," complained a taller Vampire, his hands hooked behind his spiky hair as he walked out of his bedroom in a pair of black pants and a t-shirt.

Not bothering to look at his old friend, Kenshin took out the spoon from the cup and placed it on the counter. He swiftly moved his mug from the counter in the kitchen to the round glassed table in the living room of their rented apartment; silent strength and confidence in each of his movements.

"Is something the matter?" asked Sanosuke when he sensed a ring of tension in the shorter Vampire's aura.

"It's close to dawn and you know that I don't like sleeping when there's a lot that needs to be done," answered the older Vampire calmly as he drank his black coffee.

Sano snorted as he sat across from his traveling companion.

"I sensed the rain too, you know," said Sanosuke, frowning when he noticed Kenshin's grip on the mug tightened. There was an underlying meaning to his words and he knew that his friend understood them all too well. It was why Kenshin had done all he could to avoid the rain for the past nine decades.

When the Hitokiri Battousai didn't speak, the ex-Sekihou Tai member continued, "You're going to have to face it sometime. Why not now, while it's within your reach?"

Sano didn't back down when icy cold eyes turned his way.

"Don't remind me," said Battousai, the threat within his words clear and deadly.

"Fine, it's your loss," said Sano with a shrug as he stood up. As he walked back to his room, he called over his shoulder, "I'm going to bed and you had better too."

Hearing the door shut, Kenshin looked down at his drink so that he came face to face with his reflection. Not even the darkness of the apartment kept him from seeing what he had refused to see for the past 90 years.

Walking over to the kitchen, the Vampire poured the last of his coffee into the sink before dumping the mug into it as well. It was about time he straightened things out and got rid of his past.

.:oXo:.

_I love the rain._

_Why?_

_ Because it matches my emotions perfectly; it always has, even before I became a Damned._

_ Explain._

_I don't really know how…. But the rain has always soothed me in a way that I…I just really can't explain._

_I always knew you were odd._

_No! Just…look outside! Doesn't the rain comfort you? Doesn't it seem to wash away all your worries, your past? The rain clears your path and allows you to walk on towards…a better future. I can't really say bright since…well we're Vampires._

_Do you regret me transforming you?_

_ Actually…I don't, because if you didn't, then I would have never been able to spend so much time with you. This is the happiest that I've ever been, believe or not._

_I believe you._

_You do?_

_Yes, because I myself have never been happier._

.:oXo:.

The sun never stayed in the sky for long. As surely as the sun will rise each day, it was a fact that it would set. The sun was the source of all life, because without it then Humans and animals would die, and when they did, so would the creatures of the dark. Everything revolved around the life force given to the Earth by the almighty sun, which was needed, hated, and loved all at once.

Albeit there was one Vampire that hated the sun, would have loved it if the sun vanished completely from existence. For without the sun, then she wouldn't have to deal with the troubles of life and all of its issues.

She never did believe in suicide. Death by honor or by a cause she couldn't help was much more appealing.

Kaoru Kamiya moved her pale arms over her knees that she pulled to her chest, her black hair blending in with the darkness of her room and the night clothes that adorned her body. It was only a few more minutes before she would be able to leave her dark room safely, a few minutes before her body would properly allow itself to work.

Her mind was in turmoil as her memories pounded against her mental shields and she could feel tears threaten to fall from her eyes. Ever since he had left her she had forced herself to put up a defensive front, had made a mask to hide behind. She only played the commanding and strong front, but within she was breaking down like the little girl she really was. If she hadn't created the shell she did, then she was certain that she wouldn't have survived this long.

The sudden change had been a shock to her. She had never really expected to become what she was now, had never thought that her protector would leave her unguarded. If he had stayed with her, had protected her like he always had before, then she wouldn't have become so cold. It was his fault that she had became what she was, but it was her own for becoming so attached to the way things were.

She was going to find him. She was going to get her answers.

The one thing that had always plagued her mind so that she woke up a few minutes before sunset in mental chaos was the same question; why did he leave? It was the only question that she couldn't answer, because she couldn't see any reason as to why he would leave her, which is exactly why she had been searching for him for the past ninety years; to find out why he had left her so suddenly. She still didn't understand why every time she got close enough to seeing him again, he fled.

Before her mind could go any further on the thought, she was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of knocking on her bedroom door.

Standing, she adjusted her nightgown and walked over to the door to open it. Her eyes widen for a split second before she narrowed them upon seeing Yahiko--flushed and flustered--standing there with his brown hair sticking up everywhere like they always did. At least now he was in a fresh set of matching clothes that wasn't soaked in blood.

"What do you want?" snapped out Kaoru, annoyed that he had interrupted her train of thought.

"I-I was sent by the itachi musume to tell you that break…I mean dinner was on its way," corrected Yahiko, still a bit nervous around the older Vampire.

Kaoru gave him a weak smile as she noticed that he was already getting into the habit of calling Misao her hated nickname.

"What?" asked Kaoru with a frown when she noticed he was gawking at her.

"It's nothing! I…I just didn't expect you to…uh…smile," answered Yahiko truthfully, his hands twisting together awkwardly as he stared at the floor.

"Novices," mumbled Kaoru as she slammed the door in his face. She was now certain that the boy hadn't gone crazy; he just didn't know how to feed without getting rid of all of the evidence. He made typical beginner mistakes. The ones she would have made if Battousai hadn't guided her.

"Are you coming though?" asked the boy again from behind the door.

"Yes! Just let me change!" Kaoru called back as she walked over to her discarded clothing from yesterday. She hadn't bothered to pack any clothes in her rush to get to Nevada in the same day.

Hearing the youngest Vampire in the hotel finally pad away, Kaoru sighed.

Finishing changing, Kaoru stepped out of the room, only to find her self laughing whole heartedly at the scene that she was met by.

.:oXo:.

_Ew!_

_What?_

_You drank blood from a cow!_

_So?_

_Well why not a Human like you always have before?_

_ Because drinking blood from Humans all of the time will get you addicted so much that you'll want to feed every second._

_We're Vampires, aren't we supposed to want to drink blood from Humans?_

_You'll go insane and obsessed over Human blood and our kind can't risk getting exposed. You're bound to mess up when you're not in the right state of mind._

_But why a cow?_

_ Because we Vampires need blood!_

_Why a cow though?_

_ Novices._

_Hey! Don't you walk away from me, mister! Hey! Wait up! Come on. I was only curious!_

.:oXo:.


	3. Chapter Three

**_ Disclaimer:_** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; I am merely borrowing some of its characters for a few chapters. The Vampire facts are not mine, I'm going by the facts that I actually find. I really don't believe in portraying Vampires the way that they're not, it's disrespectful to our fellow creatures that share our world.

**Let It Rain**

**_Written By Shadow Empress_**

Chapter Three

* * *

The entire kitchen of Misao Makimachi's was covered in egg yolk, burnt toast crumbs, fried sausages, and what seemed like orange juice. Within the chaos, an older Vampire was chasing the youngest around with a frying pan. The two were screaming insults at one another as they ran from the kitchen towards the living room and back again in what seemed like a never ending circle. 

What stopped the two however was the unfamiliar sound of the other Vampire's laugh. The two turned towards the source of the sound and couldn't help but smile when they were met by Kaoru Kamiya holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

"You two look absolutely ridiculous," laughed out Kaoru as she wiped the blood that had escaped her eyes from laughing so much.

The younger Damned Ones looked down at themselves and couldn't help but join in on the laughter when they saw that they were both covered in what was supposed to be their breakfast, or rather dinner.

Finally composing herself, Misao sighed before placing her frying pan in her sink and rinsing it down.

"I can't remember you laughing so much before, Kaoru. I guess making this mess was worth it if it got you in a better mood tonight," smiled Misao.

Kaoru only shook her head as she watched the two try to get the bits of food off of their clothing.

"What caused all of this?" asked Kaoru as her eyes swept the dirtied kitchen.

To both of their surprise, Yahiko confessed, "Itachi musume here was cooking breakfast, but most of it turned out burnt as you can see. I was stating that even a bum could do better than her when she started throwing everything that she had just cooked at me."

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh again when she saw Misao sending daggers at Yahiko, who seemed to be settling in just fine.

"Why don't we clean up and then get a drink? We couldn't have eaten any of this anyways, although I'm not so certain it was edible in the first place," commented Kaoru as she looked at the completely black piece of bread on the floor.

"You mean we can't eat normal food anymore?" questioned Yahiko as he looked up at Kaoru for an answer.

Kaoru only nodded solemnly, "We can only have blood within our system. When a human is transformed, his or her internal organs are destroyed except for his or her brain and heart. We don't have the necessary acids and whatnot for us to digest our food, which is why we never have to go to the bathroom.

"In a few years you'll probably be making food out of habit and then just leaving it there. It's necessary to make food and throw away some of it so that the humans around you don't notice you don't eat. I had just made a sandwich back at my own place before I was called here by a certain itachi musume," said Kaoru, sending a glare to Misao when she remembered how she had left her sandwich on the counter at home. Looking back at the confused Vampire, Kaoru added, "You should make food a day before you feed and then throw it out the night of your feeding so that when people see you again, you'll look more human. Vampires are all about secrecy from the humans."

"So I'm guessing you didn't notice that you weren't eating solids?" asked Misao to Yahiko from the kitchen while she began cleaning the yolk that managed to get on her cupboards.

The teenager blushed before answering truthfully, "I wasn't really myself for the past few nights."

Misao and Kaoru exchanged glances before nodding in understanding.

"We're going to have to drop you off at the Shinsengumi headquarters here in Las Vegas in a few hours. They'll need to be informed that you've been found so that this game of 'Who can find the new Vampire first' ends," said Kaoru.

"Then we can go shopping for some more clothes and things for you, Kaoru. Honestly, what woman leaves to the other side of the world without anything but the clothes on her back and her purse?" scolded Misao as she rinsed out the rag in the sink while shaking her head.

"I was in a rush! I helped you get Yahiko to safety, didn't I? Anyways, just leave the cleaning to the maids. They're bound to come in once we leave. We might as well help Yahiko feed correctly tonight before turning him in," said Kaoru as she walked over to the door.

"At least let us change first," complained Misao, reminding her friend that their clothes weren't exactly in the best condition.

Sighing, Kaoru sat down on one of Misao's couches and waited as the two raced into their rooms to change.

.:oXo:.

_ What are you so angry about?_

_ What are you talking about, I'm not angry._

_ Then why did you run out of the club like that?_

_ Maybe because I didn't want to see you all up against that…that prostitute!_

_ You thought she was a prostitute?_

_ Then explain to me her completely exposing clothes and sluttish attitude._

_ She's a Source; she's supposed to act that way. It's how she gets her money and how we Vampires feed publicly._

_ What do you mean she's a 'Source'?_

_ Sources are humans that know that we exist and in return for this knowledge, they give us their blood to feed off so we don't have to grab some random person off the street to feed off of. It keeps our secret safe._

_ Oh._

_ Don't tell me you were jealous._

_ What? No way! I just don't like women who so willingly give themselves to men. It's completely dishonorable and disgusting. It gives men the wrong impression about women!_

_ Uh huh._

_Urg! Men and their conceited minds!_

.:oXo:.

"Do I have to wear this to the club? I mean…. It's a club for crying out loud! We're supposed to go there and get down and dirty; how can I do that in this?" demanded Sanosuke Sagara as he indicated the black suit he was wearing.

The older Vampire ran a comb through his red hair and placed it in a ponytail as he turned to face his friend.

"Sano, we're going to the club to meet up with Takasugi and get information. We're Ishin Shishi and our duty to Katsura comes first," said Battousai as he adjusted his own black suit.

Sighing, the taller man fumbled with his tie before racing a hand through his spiky hair to make sure that it stayed up like always.

"You mean we can't feed tonight?" complained Sano after a few minutes of silence.

"We already fed this week; deal with it. I told you to drink coffee or something last night other than blood. It would have helped in keeping the blood within your body from completely evaporating and making you weaker. We might not be able to eat, but we can drink," stated Kenshin as he walked over to their kitchen counter and grabbed his keys.

"True, but you know I don't drink anything other than blood and sake. We should store up on rice wine before we leave or at least get a small sip from one of the Sources nearby. I mean…we're not going to be late and it won't take long," insisted Sano while he grabbed his wallet and followed his friend out of their apartment building.

"Must you feed?" asked the irritated Vampire after locking their apartment.

"I need the energy just in case we get attacked at the club. Please?" Sano begged when they entered the elevator.

"I'll think about it," said Battousai finally when the elevator doors closed with a ding.

.:oXo:.

_ You have to promise me that you'll never join any of the three organizations and that you'll remain neutral._

_ Why? I don't see what the big deal is._

_ I'm serious, Kaoru. Your life will be controlled and you'll become a target. Promise me._

_ Remain a neutral so that I don't get stabbed in the back? Is that why you're one?_

_ If you join, it'll be like joining a side in a war. It's best to remain out of the fighting so that you don't risk losing or gaining something._

_ You still didn't answer me. Is that the reason why you're not part of a group?_

_ Must you always have straightforward answers?_

_ Yes, now answer me!_

_ Then yes, that's the reason._

_ What's the reason?_

_ Have you even been listening to what I've said at all?_

_ Um…. Not really._

_ … _

.:oXo:.

Kaoru watched the lights of Las Vegas play across her vision as Misao drove them towards who-knows-where in the state of Nevada.

Staring out of her window, Kaoru kept her attention on the passing buildings outside and barely remembered a time when she had actually saw the city as an exciting place. In fact, nothing seemed to interest her and even though her enhanced senses made it look more spectacular than from a human's perspective, nothing seemed to catch her attention. All around her it was the same thing, the same colors merging to make another and the sparkle that she had once known had vanished from her. Everything yet nothing was the same ever since she parted ways with her creator and it was sometimes so hard to contemplate the thoughts in her head that she would end up killing more than her fair share just to relieve her mind of stress.

"Hey, Misao?" asked Yahiko, his shy voice snapping Kaoru out of her brooding.

"Yes?" Misao asked as she looked in the rear view mirror to see Yahiko's face.

"Last night…you mentioned something about the Shinsengumi, Ishin Shishi, and Juppongatana. What exactly are they?" questioned Yahiko curiously, reminding the two that he was still inexperienced.

"Let's see…. How can I put this so that you'll understand?" asked Misao to herself as she thought about it for a second and tried to find the right words to use. "Well, Kaoru and I are part of the Shinsengumi because of our beliefs. Put it this way, these three can be considered Vampire organizations; each with its own leader, ideas on certain things, and motivations.

"Our world is controlled by one Vampire and a smaller branch of six other Vampires--one for each continent except for Antarctica of course--who support him and are addressed as the Council. They make sure that our secret remains a secret to the humans. The only way to do so is to keep track of all Vampires, which is why they're always the first to find out when one is either created or killed.

"They keep track of where we go by making us go to one of their bases and tell them where we wish to go before allowing us to do so. Then when we arrive at our destination, we must sign a recognition form so that they know that we didn't lie and went somewhere else instead. This also allows them to narrow down suspects, or rather Vampires, who are risking our secret and leaving behind a tad too much evidence on their victims. If a person in Tokyo was found with two fang marks on their body, the Council would go through their files and find the list of Vampires who were in Tokyo at the time of the death and then punish the Vampire for being so careless."

Misao paused slightly as she kept one eye on Yahiko and the other on the road. She smiled openly when she saw how the boy was taking in all the information. He seemed completely awed by the information. The Vampire could only wonder if that was how she looked when Kaoru informed her when she was first Embraced, or rather began to change.

"You keep your eye on the road, itachi musume, I'll explain the rest of it," said Kaoru as she turned her head in her passenger seat to look at Yahiko, who sat in the back seat by himself.

Growling at the nickname, Misao went back to keep her entire attention the road and avoiding being hit by the other cars around her. Las Vegas was always crowded no matter what part of the day it was.

"The Shinsengumi, the organization we support, believes in keeping the Council in power. For this reason, we currently hold the most power out of the three groups because the Council is still in control. Those who are at the top of the Shinsengumi don't have to fill out a form saying where we are at all times so that our enemies, from the other two organizations, don't ever know our location. This is one of the reasons why I joined the Shinsengumi," started Kaoru.

"Unlike us however, the Ishin Shishi wants all Vampires to be their own leader. They want independence and to destroy the Council. The bad thing about this is that when a Vampire has nothing to worry about--since if the Ishin Shishi have their way, the Council will no longer exist and could no longer punish them for their mistakes--he or she will eventually become careless and end up leaving a trail for humans to follow straight to our culture. We can't have that happen or the number of Hunters will increase and having the entire human population looking out for us will lessen our chances of surviving. We need victims who don't know ways to kill us or defend themselves.

"Then there's the Juppongatana who believe in a system like our current one, but with Shishio as our leader. The Juppongatana wouldn't be a problem if that were all that they were about, but they don't just want their leader to gain power, they want to expose us to the human world again. I'm sure you know why we don't want to become publicized," said Kaoru as she looked at Yahiko seriously.

When Yahiko became uncertain and bowed his head in shame for not knowing, Kaoru sighed. It would have been easier if the boy was transformed by another, at least then his creator would do the explaining instead of her.

Thankfully it was Misao who answered, "If we were to reveal ourselves to the humans, then they would come together to try and get rid of us. They have the advantage of not sleeping in the morning and eventually they'll find out where we sleep and destroy us then while we're most vulnerable. Their numbers well pass ours and we'll become extinct within the first century of our return. It'll only be a repeat of what happened the last time we lived among the humans, but with the technology they have now, none of us will be able to escape to the shadows."

Yahiko stared at the two and nodded as he finally took in the much needed information.

"So any other questions?" asked Misao when Kaoru leaned back into her seat and looked out the window again.

Shaking his head, Yahiko looked back down at his hands.

Misao relaxed slightly before she pulled into a packed underground parking garage and began looking for a place to park her silver Celica.

"If any of you see one, give a holler," said Misao, narrowing her eyes and trying to locate an opening.

"Where are we?" asked Yahiko instead as he looked out his window towards the buildings that surrounded the parking garage on three sides.

"You're going to need to learn how to feed before we drop you off at HQ. I thought that hanging around a crowded and noisy club would be the perfect place, since considering your age, I'm guessing this is the type of atmosphere you'll be into when you're on your own," explained Misao when she finally found a vacant spot and parked her car.

"I'm only fifteen…. I can't really get into any of the clubs," said Yahiko as he hesitated to get out of the car.

"Don't worry about it, this is Las Vegas! No one really cares and if for some odd reason they did, I could always make up an alibi saying that I had to take you along since my parents made me baby-sit. My license says I'm 18 and I'm allowed to drink their alcoholic beverages.

"And since we're both Inheritors, we can get our licenses changed next year if we wanted to. I stopped at 18 since that seems to be the age my body wants to stay at. Don't worry; there are plenty of adults who are shorter than you. No one will suspect your real age," said Misao with a wink as she dragged the younger Vampire out of the car and towards one of the doors in the back of the parking garage.

"Wait! You mean we can drink water and stuff like that?" questioned Yahiko while he picked up his pace to stop himself from being pulled along.

"Yup and it's actually encouraged. Water helps with the slowing of the evaporation of the blood we drink during the day. Then at night it helps increases the blood amount in our body so we can have a larger supply of energy. Once a Vampire runs out of blood, he or she will either die of dehydration or strength and in this day and age, the strong live and the weak die," said Misao smiling at Yahiko's look of shock.

When a few others passed them, Yahiko whispered, "Is it really a good idea to be talking about this kind of stuff while there are so many around?"

It was Kaoru's turn to answer as she walked beside them, "The Kochou is known for attracting a darker crowd and is avoided by most of the Las Vegas authority. The owner is one of us and so are most of his customers."

Yahiko gulped at hearing the last bit of infomation and had to be hauled through the doorway by Misao, who was now tugging him by the arm.

The moment that he stepped inside, he immediately pulled his hand free from Misao and covered his sensitive ears from the pounding music of the club. Even the flashing lights were beginning to make him dizzy and the smell of alcohol and smoke was so powerful that he nearly vomited right then and there. He felt himself being pushed from side to side by the mass of bodies on either side of him and was grateful when Misao pulled him towards her again.

"Just stay close to us and don't bother any of the other dancers. You'll get use to all of this in time and don't go around feeding off of some random person like you did before. We'll tell you who to try and get a bite from. I'll even introduce you to a few Sources that'll help you out," said Misao while the two walked through the crowd.

"What's a 'Source'?" asked Yahiko after he got over his embarrassment at having to have her save him from getting squashed.

Not wanting to have to be the one to explain, Kaoru called out to Misao and pointed towards the bar in the center of the club before heading off in that direction. She smirked when she saw Yahiko's eyes widen Misao whispered something into his ear. For some reason she felt a bit guilty for giving Misao such a nasty definition of Sources back when Misao first began to show signs of changing.

Sitting down at one of the four counters that surrounded the bar, Kaoru placed a bill down and was immediately greeted by the bartender.

"What can I get the only girl in white?" asked the man, baring his fangs slightly to see her reaction.

Growling enough so the other Vampire could tell what she was, Kaoru said calmly once the bartender understood, "Anything red."

"Plasma on the rocks coming right up," said the bartender with a smirk as he took her ten and went to get her a drink. It would have been suspicious if the drink style wasn't displayed publicly on one of the boards that hung overhead; another weird name to the ever clueless creatures.

However, before the bartender could go any further, another familiar voice shouted, "An extra one for me and one without ice for my buddy here."

If Kaoru hadn't heard the voice so many times that it had engraved itself in her memory, she would have never turned around. She was certain that if the rooster head was here, then _he_ would be too.

In the moment that she turned around in her seat, Kaoru felt everything around her go completely silent and black, except for the pair of amber eyes that stared right at her.

.:oXo:.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin; I am merely borrowing some of its characters for a few chapters. The Vampire facts are not mine, I'm going by the facts that I actually find. I really don't believe in portraying Vampires the way that they're not, it's disrespectful to our fellow creatures that share our world.

**Let It Rain**

**_Written By Shadow Empress_**

Chapter Four

* * *

The Kochou was no longer there as Kaoru stared into the eyes of the Vampire who had changed her life; of the man that she had thought would stay with her forever. She would have screamed and demanded him to answer her questions, but she made herself stop and think things through. It was never wise to go head on into situations when it came to older, stronger, and more experienced Damned ones. Of all the Vampires still walking the Earth, the one before her had to be one of the eldest and the one no one--living or dead--messed with.

Kaoru couldn't help but feel slightly thankful that one of her oldest friends decided to speak up before she lost herself in her own thoughts.

"M-missy, what a nice surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you here. What _are_ you doing here for?" asked the taller spiky-haired Vampire as he unconsciously loosened his tie while his redheaded companion remained silent by his side.

Kaoru paid him no heed as she searched her creator's eyes for any sign of recognition or remorse. She felt her blood boil in frustration when the Vampire's face remained impassive. He wasn't even reacting to the fact that she was standing right before him!

Pulling her lips into a forced smile, Kaoru said monotonously while she kept her eyes on the auburn-haired Vampire before her, "Business."

Laughing nervously, Sano rubbed the back of his head as he felt the tension between the two flare.

"Well…long time no see or talk, huh?" asked Sano, trying desperately to lighten the mood and stall the inevitable for as long as possible.

After taking in the all too familiar figure of her embracer, Kaoru turned her attention back to her old companion and looked him over once before smirking. "It seems like you've gotten better taste over the years," commented Kaoru as her eyes lingered on his black suit before finally matching his gaze. She hadn't meant to be so cold to an old friend; the words seemed to have just slipped out of mouth on their own accord.

.:oXo:.

_ It's supposed to be 30 degrees Celsius below zero. Why then do I not feel the cold? There are icicles forming on my eyelashes, yet I don't feel anything at all. Why? _

_ We're dead; the cold has no effect on us anymore. Only the weakest of our kind think they feel the cold and thus end up feeling weaker like they would if they were still alive. Old habits die hard. _

_ Why then can we breathe when we don't have to? Why do we sweat, cry, and hurt like the mortals? _

_ We were once mortals ourselves and we take with us a few of our human attributes. When you sweat, you sweat blood as you would have the salt that was once in your body, the same with when you cry. The only remaining liquid in our bodies is blood and even then most of it belongs to our victims. _

_ We're shadows of our former selves…. _

_ It is why we must remain in the dark, where those we once were don't linger for long. _

_ I vow to never give this immortal curse to anyone then! No one else deserves to have to live forever without emotions and in secrecy for the rest of eternity! _

_ Oh, but you're wrong, my sweet Kaori. We do feel emotions, otherwise why would you vow never to do such a thing if you didn't feel sorry for those like us? _

_ Then you must be the exception. _

_ Why do you propose that? _

_ Why else would you curse an innocent teenager? _

.:oXo:.

Sano unconsciously sucked in a breath of air as the darker tone of his little sister-like figure reached his sensitive ears; the sounds coming out of her mouth didn't suit her at all. He couldn't help but shiver when he was met by cold and guarded eyes. The once calm ocean depths he was use to seeing had been replaced by icy cobalt sapphires.

"Actually…it was Battousai who picked it out for me. I haven't changed at all since we last met," said Sano truthfully as he averted his eyes from her hold and looked at her hair instead. It still looked as silky as ever and he was glad that at least that part of her hadn't changed.

"Back to the old nickname again, are we?" mocked Kaoru as she turned to the narrowed eyed hitokiri and smirked.

Sanosuke flinched when he saw the darkness radiating from Kaoru. The cruel smirk on her lips wasn't supposed to be there, it made her look too cruel, too dark. The Kaoru he had known would have never been so harsh as to bring up such a delicate matter in such a caustic way.

Their conversation was soon interrupted as the bloodsucker behind the counter walked over to them with their previous orders in hand. "Two Plasma drinks on the rocks and one plain one," said the bartender as he placed all three drinks before Kaoru.

Seeing his chance of getting out of the silent battle, Sagara Sanosuke took out his wallet and handed the bartender a twenty.

Noticing that Battousai wasn't about to leave his spot to come over to the counter any time soon, Sano took the other red drink without ice and handed it to him. He sighed when he found himself in the center of yet another conflict and took a large gulp of his drink just in case he'd have to drop it and stop the two from killing each other; the ever burning fire had finally met the rain once more.

Sano raised a brow however when he saw Kaoru turn her back to them and take a sip of her own drink. He didn't know what was going through her mind, but he did know she was planning something if she wasn't confronting her problem head on like she always did before. Things would be so much easier if she hadn't been taught how to keep others out of her mind. He'd have to blame his traveling companion for preparing Kaoru so well.

His thoughts of what she could be scheming were interposed when he saw Battousai move past him and sit down beside the female Vampire. All he could do was gawk at the pair and stare in wonder. Of all the things he expected for them to do when they finally met again, this wasn't one of the possibilities he had come up with.

Sighing, Sanosuke decided to take a seat to Kenshin's left when he was certain the two weren't going to topple to the ground and fight for dominance. At least this way he could not only finish his drink, but listen in on the same time too. Life…uh…death was quite good to one sometimes.

He allowed his mind to go blank when he heard the two begin to converse.

.:oXo:.

_Where do the bartenders get the blood to supply their customers? I mean, gallons of blood have already been handed out. Where does it all come from; surely not only Sources? _

_ They buy it from blood drives and there are always plenty of donors. _

_ How much a pint? _

_ I'm glad to hear that you're learning the English measurement system. _

_ What's the point of going to _ _America__ if you don't understand what they're talking about? So, how much do they pay? _

_ Around $100 per fluid ounce, which is the last I heard it was. It might have gone up. _

_ What?! We only pay…what $10 for a whole glass? How do they afford it? _

_ The Old Ones are very wealthy and they supply it for us as long as we agree to keep out of sight. Buying blood any other way would make people suspicious, which is why the suppliers are always different. We never bargain with the same person unless we know they're on our side. Things are just too risky otherwise. _

_ So you're an Old One too then? _

_ What do you think? _

_ Let's see…you've been able to travel the world, learn every language imaginable, and you have lots of money…. You must be old then! _

_ You have such a nice way with words. _

_ Why thank you! _

.:oXo:.

"What are you doing here for?" asked Kaoru finally after swirling her drink and taking a small sip. She kept her eyes on her transparent glass and waited patiently for an answer. Years of loneliness did that to a person, making the person less caring about those around them because he or she knows that in the end he or she will always be alone. There was no point in gathering hope when there was none to collect in the first place.

"Business," was the quick reply, the tone exactly the same as the one she had used while answering Sano earlier.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and tilted her head ever so slightly, making her hair tumbled down in waves from her shoulder as she stared at the Vampire's face.

The corners of her lips quirked upward when she noted that Battousai's features had remained the same, even the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek had not been healed. His lips were as red as ever and his hair seemed even darker than the shade of blood, but those weren't the features she remembered so clearly after all these years. What she held in her memories, what she saw when she pictured him in her mind were his glowing eyes of promised death. Even now, his mysterious and alluring, yet deadly aura, was still surrounding every inch of his perfect body. He was still the same Vampire she had gotten to know 90 years ago.

She felt old emotions returning as well as ancient reminiscences as she watched the Vampire swirl his drink in his left hand before drinking half of it down in a few quick sips. The decades hadn't changed him one bit.

"Ninety years isn't a long time," said Battousai as if he had read her mind. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had.

"Humans are lucky if they even manage to live to see ninety years," countered Kaoru mechanically as she shifted her position to face her mentor completely.

Battousai mirrored Kaoru's movements so that they were both facing each other and ignored the odd stares that Sano was giving them.

"It seems you've finally matured," commented Battousai, his old smirk returning to his face.

"Seems like you got over your love for bittersweet drinks," said Kaoru as she indicated with her eyes his half finished drink on the counter.

"So you remember," stated Battousai.

"I don't forget things easily," snapped Kaoru as her eyes narrowed into slits when she remembered the reason why she had wanted to find him in the first place. It annoyed her slightly how he could make her forget so easily just by sitting there beside her. One would think that preparing for the past nine decades would be enough to keep her focused on her task.

"I don't either," reassured one of the eldest Vampires still alive.

"Then do you mind telling me why?" demanded Kaoru as she stared at the creature who had guided her blindly and reassuringly into the world of darkness.

"You no longer needed me," replied Battousai simply, his golden gaze holding her in place.

Kaoru grounded her teeth angrily as she seethed over his answer. It was one of the few reasons she herself had come up with, but in all honesty, she had always hoped for a better excuse. There had to be a deeper meaning, a story that went along with why he never bothered to contact her since they parted ways, or rather when he left her.

"You're lying," stated Kaoru in a low growl so that only his ears could pick it up. She further narrowed her eyes, half in fury and half to stop his hypnotic power from taking over her like they so easily had when she was still alive.

"You proved to me that you were doing perfectly well on your own. All students must graduate someday and leave their teachers behind," said Battousai in a matter-of-fact tone, which made Kaoru want to do nothing more than pounce on him and threaten the truth out of him. If it had been possible and wasn't a completely stupid idea, then she would have done just that.

"So you leaving me without a word or note, was supposed to be my graduation gift?" growled Kaoru sarcastically.

"Kaori…" started Battousai, but he didn't get a chance to finish when she shook her head and nearly screamed out her next words.

"You have no right to call me that! Tell me the truth, Kenshin. As your only apprentice, I demand you tell me the truth!" stipulated Kaoru, her voice rising in volume so that Sano could make out a few words over the loud noise of the club.

Battousai didn't answer and Kaoru watched almost disbelieving as he grabbed his drink and downed the rest of its contents in a single swig. She carefully noted his hold on the glass tightening slightly and felt herself grow impatient. At least she knew he was listening, because as the next few sentences left her mouth, he had turned to face her.

"You're a damn hypocrite, Kenshin! I know why you left, you left because you joined the Ishin Shishi, didn't you? You had told me once not to join sides, yet you left me to join one. Your pathetic ideals wouldn't allow you to keep someone who was dependent on you and so you left. You left me to become completely independent. Well, guess what? It worked," seethed Kaoru, her face twisting into a scowl to hide her true emotions; the tears of acceptance could come later.

When no answer came, Kaoru stood up and turned to leave just as a hand held onto her right wrist in a firm grip.

Turning her head, Kaoru glared at the Hitokiri Battousai and struggled to get out of his hold to no avail. She settled for glaring at the Vampire and knew that it wouldn't work, but at least she was able to vent her anger out somehow.

"You don't understand," whispered Battousai as he held onto her hand.

"Oh, I understand perfectly. You're another one of Katsura's damn puppets!" hissed Kaoru, her words as deadly as venom.

The grip on her hand was immediately let go at the comment and without turning back, Kaoru turned on her heel and walked away from the scene. She had gotten what she wanted. But was it really what she desired?

Too lost in her thoughts and anger, Kaoru didn't even hear the calls of her brown haired friend, who was waving his arms in the air in hopes of getting her attention again.

.:oXo:.

_I can hear the wind so clearly…. The voices and footsteps of a thousand people rushing to my ears like a never ending symphony. _

_ Taking your time and admiring your powers again? _

_ It astonishes me. I can hear things hundreds of miles away as if it was right before me, yet I still can't hear you walking up behind me. _

_ You need to stop and listen then. _

_ But I do listen! I listen more than you do, anyways. _

_ Are you certain about that? _

_ You never stop in one place for more than a few seconds. Of course I'm sure! _

_ Just because the clock keeps moving, doesn't mean it cannot speak at the same time. _

_ Again with your stupid riddles! _

_ It's called multi-tasking, Kaoru. _

_ Why didn't you just say so? _

_ It's common sense. _

_ I still don't see what this has to do with you being able to sneak up on me. _

_ If you listen, not only with your ears but with your other senses as well, you'll always be able to tell where I am. Don't search the entire canvas for a drop of paint. Narrow down what you want to hear, what you want to see. Don't be too broad. _

_ You want me to seek you out, and only you? But how would I know if you are heading my way in the first place? _

_ Let your instincts guide you is all I can tell you. _

.:oXo:.

The pounding of the music vibrated through the new Vampire's veins and the sounds around him increased tenfold as his senses heightened from the rush of blood he had just drunk. His brown eyes were unflinching as the strobe lights blinked on and off, making the dancers seem to be the actors of an old movie.

He turned his attention away from the main dance floor when he felt himself being tugged out of the swarm of bodies he had found himself in when his new friend left him to play around on his own for a bit. It wasn't until he was dragged towards the back did he realize just how unnaturally cold the club was, which didn't make sense because of all the packed people inside.

"Where were you?" he asked finally when he saw Misao's flushed face and realized she looked more human than ever. Her once pale features were now completely red and it was odd to see strands of her neat braid sticking out all over the place as if put back together in haste.

"Yahiko, do you remember what I told you about Sources?" asked Misao almost embarrassed as she straightened out her wrinkled black skirt with her hands, her eyes refusing to meet his.

His eyes widened as recognition hit him like a bucket of cold water and as suddenly as the coldness came, it was replaced by a burning flame that kept his cheeks undeniably warm. He faintly remembered seeing the other Vampire walk into one of the back rooms with some man while he went towards one of the bars to get a drink; it had been the first time he didn't feed from a body.

"It just goes better with the feeding and both sides are satisfied," explained Misao again as she adjusted her black top and tried to smooth out the rest of her hair.

"You didn't…do _that_…though…did you?" asked Yahiko embarrassed as he shifted his weight to his other foot uncomfortably.

"Of course not, I wouldn't do _that_ to my food, we just simply messed around a bit, to get his blood heated before I drank," said Misao matter-of-factly.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding Yahiko smiled at the older Vampire. He watched silently as Misao leaned back against one of the four corners of the Kochou and walked over only when he felt another herd of people about to crush him in order to get to the restrooms a few feet away.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Misao, her hands crossing over her petite breasts.

"I've had my share of fun, I guess. Have you seen Kaoru?" asked Yahiko when he realized he hadn't seen the other Vampire for quite some time and they'd been there for over an hour or so. He hoped she wasn't in any trouble, but from what he saw her do last night, he wasn't quite sure she'd have needed any help if she was.

"No. Let's go find her then," said Misao.

Yahiko watched in silent awe Misao's graceful movements as she pushed herself off the wall and started their search for their friend. He faintly wondered how long it was going to take him to become as agile as the Damned before him. It seemed that every Vampire he had come in contact so far had a quiet yet confident strength in every single movement they made. The thought of becoming like them seemed almost impossible and overwhelming.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something chilling run down his spine. Something in the air was amiss; he could feel the crackle of energy that was moving the air currents around him in different directions. His eyes moved to Misao and he saw that she too had felt it.

Those around them had stopped dancing and had moved aside as the creature causing the disturbance walked closer to them. Almost all the Vampires were in defensive stances. It scared him that no one moved, it were as if they knew something that he didn't, and obviously knew how to act during certain situations. He couldn't help but feel that he'd be in the way should something happen.

The Inheritor could feel himself relax slightly when he recognized the white clothed Damned immediately. He frowned the same time Misao did when he noticed that Kaoru wasn't at all in a good mood.

Making a mental note not to piss off the Vampire in the future, Yahiko made his legs move when Misao led the way and met Kaoru half way.

"I'm guessing you found him?" questioned Misao.

Yahiko took Kaoru's narrowed eyes as a yes.

"We're leaving. Call Fujita and tell him we're bringing the kid to him," ordered Kaoru.

Yahiko flinched slightly at the Vampire's dark tone and had a feeling Misao was use to it, because she didn't take her time in taking out her cell phone and dialing a number. The teenager simply sighed while they walked back through the parted crowd towards the parking garage. It was fun while it lasted.

.:oXo:.

_ Wait! Where are you going? _

_ Out. _

_ Where? _

_New York_

_ Why? _

_ I'm going to look for someone. _

_ Who? _

_ Are you going to ask me what, when, and how too? _

_ Can't I come with you? _

_ This only concerns the Old Ones. _

_ You made me, why shouldn't I be able to come too? _

_ You'd be bored out of your mind before it even began. _

_ I would not! _

_ I'm not in the mood to argue, Kaoru. _

_ Then let me come along. _

_ Oh fine, but only if you promise me you won't speak unless spoken to. _

_ I promise! _

_ No, you're staying at home. _

_ What? But I promised. _

_ You promised a little too quickly. Now walk back into the estate before I drag you back. _

_ Oh alright! You're such a stick in the mud, Himura Kenshin! _

.:oXo:.

Sano sighed as he stopped trying to get Kaoru's attention. From the way the Vampire's ki was flaring, he could only guess what had transpired between the pair. He had vaguely made out what the two were talking about, but he was certain that Kaoru had either come up with something she didn't appeal to or had heard something she didn't approve of.

His attention left the crowd Kaoru was effectively parting when he heard Battousai's voice speak up over the loud music and chit chatter of the others in the huge club. It still marveled him how the Vampire's unwavering voice could always be heard, even in the busiest and wildest of places.

"Let her go, Sano. If she doesn't want to listen, then there's nothing we can do about it," said the hitokiri as he stood up from his seat.

Shaking his head, Sano did the only thing he could do and followed his friend towards the exit of the club, which seemed to become more and more crowded by the minute.

"You're really going to let her go on with the rest of her life thinking like that about you?" asked Sano once they had left the building.

He instinctively began to squint when the sudden change of light blazed into his pupils. He was left almost defenseless while his eyes adjusted acutely on their own to the brightness of the garage lights.

"I doubt that her thoughts are any better than what they were before we talked. She'll come around eventually. I'm sure she'll realize that she didn't get a direct answer from me, but instead one that her mind came up with and refuses to part with now that it seems the most reasonable," said Battousai as he led the way through the parking garage to his red Ferrari.

Sano sighed as he ran a hand through his hair out of habit. He waited a few seconds before gathering the courage to ask, "Why haven't you contacted her in the last 90 years? You've avoided anything that might have to do with her, including the very things that she loved, like the rain."

The taller Damned watched on as Battousai's pace remained the same as he answered calmly, "If I did, then I would have gone back to her."

.:oXo:.


End file.
